The present invention regards a method and apparatus for joining, by means of an adhesive, at least a substantial portion of the peripheral edges of the two panels constituting a component of motor-vehicle body, in particular a front bonnet of a motor, vehicle.
In particular, the invention regards a method and apparatus wherein it is provided for that a thermosetting adhesive be interposed between the peripheral and internal edges of the two panels and wherein said panels are heated along said peripheral edges to obtain the polymerization of the adhesive, the heating being carried out without the introducing the structure into an oven, by means of one or more magnetic induction coils which are shaped and arranged in proximity of and along said peripheral edges.
A method and apparatus of the type indicated above are described and illustrated in document EP 1 785 340 A2. Such known apparatus has the advantage of allowing considerable saving not only from a financial point of view but also time with respect to the more traditional methods, wherein the component made up of the two panels having the thermosetting adhesive interposed therebetween is introduced into an oven with the aim of obtaining the required polymerization of the adhesive. Though advantageous, the prior art apparatus requires a monitoring and control system capable of verifying the uniformity of the heating of the component. Therefore, if—on one hand—this solution leads to a theoretical economic and higher productivity advantage with respect to the traditional method of heating in an oven, this advantage—on the other hand—is lost in that a considerable amount of products may not meet the required quality standards, if not provided with a suitable monitoring system.